The present invention relates to a sliding-bow folding top for vehicles, such as lorries or trailers, comprising a number of U-shaped sliding bows which span the width of a loading platform of the vehicle and, for the opening and the closing of the folding top, can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the loading platform by means of rollers or roller carriages on running and guide rails arranged along the two longitudinal sides of the loading platform, the said sliding bows carrying, on their bow parts which define an upper boundary, a tarpaulin which, when the folding top is closed, covers the loading platform or the loading compartment of the vehicle, wherein a first end bow is arranged in a fixed maimer on the one end of the loading platform and a second, movable end bow is assigned at least to one securing or locking device arranged at the other end of the loading platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,346 describes a sliding-bow folding top which has simple, U-shaped sliding bows which can be pushed together relative to one another and carry a tarpaulin, and which is suitable for relatively small folding-top lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,484 describes a type of sliding-bow folding top which is suitable for lorries and trailers and is distinguished by a multiplicity of U-shaped sliding bows which are supported in a manner such that they can be moved longitudinally via roller carriages on running and guide rails arranged at the sides of the loading platform, and support a tarpaulin covering a loading compartment above the loading platform. The tarpaulin is connected to the sliding bows and is intended to be automatically folded during the opening of the folding top and as the sliding bows are being pushed together. Because of the lack of apparatuses suitable for this, in the case of a sliding-bow folding top of this type it is not in any case possible for controlled folding of the tarpaulin between the sliding bows which have been pushed together to be achieved if the number of sliding bows which are used is reduced to a number which ensures the opening up of at least three quarters of the length of the loading platform when the sliding-bow folding top is opened.